The present invention relates to domestic refrigeration devices, particularly to a stacked refrigerator/freezer cabinet, and in particular to a sliding shelf or floor installed into the cabinet.
Guided sliding shelves for freezers and refrigerators are generally known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,863 and 2,719,772.
In known refrigerator devices, a freezer compartment is divided horizontally with a wire shelf. This shelf allows the user to more conveniently organize items for later, easier access. Typically, one area that is difficult to access in a top mounted freezer is a rear portion of the area under the fixed wire shelf. In order to reach items in that area, it is necessary to move items out of the way, or to fully extend the user's arm to reach to the rear of the compartment.